To Neverland!
by theresa-and-the-star
Summary: Once upon a time, in a small suburb of London, there lived a girl named Eliza. She's your average 12 year-old girl, with parents and 2 brothers. One day, Eliza discovers her parent are talking about a secret. She doesn't know is that she's the heir of the Darling family, and that she is about to go on the adventure of the lifetime.
1. Chapter 1: What Do You Know?

Eliza was home one day, doing her homework. She had just got home from school, where she first sensed something "weird". "Henry, I'm telling you! We should tell Eliza now before she turns 12!" her mother, Gwendolyn said quietly to Eliza's dad. "Darling, I don't want her to be in danger! You know the history; I don't want my daughter becoming a pirate. Besides, the yearly company party is tonight." Eliza thought in confusion, ( Pirates?, just as her mother walked through the door."Eliza, dinner's ready." "Ok, mom." She went downstairs.

As she went downstairs, she looked at the picture of her great-grandmother, Wendy, and her grandma, Jane, when she was Eliza's age. She stared and pondered, then ran downstairs. Jake, John, Mother, and Father were eating chicken pot pie. Eliza sat down. "Mom...who...are..the pirates?" she said. Jake almost choked on his pot pie. "Um...um..honey, do we have to talk about this now?", Mom said. Eliza stared at Mom, with a pleading look. "Sigh, okay fine."  
"Honey, when every Darling girl turns 12, or 11, it depends, she gets a visit. The first visit was when Great-grandmother Wendy was your age. She met a man named Mr. Barrie, and he wrote about the adventures she went on. That's why there was so many letters when you were born."  
"Well, who visited her?"  
"Honey, that's all I"m telling you. Father would disagree if I were to tell you now."  
"But, Mom?!"  
"STOP! GROW UP, ELIZA! YOU ARE NOT A INFANT! YOU ARE A STUDENT, SO START ACTING LIKE ONE!" Father yelled furiously.  
"Henry! If you are going to scream, don't yell at her!"  
Dad looked at the watch. "Great, now we're going to be late!"Father yelled as he ran upstairs to get his tie. "Honey, don't listen to Father, he's just mad at you." Eliza had tears in her eyes. She ran upstairs, crying. The door to Eliza's bedrooms slammed closed. She stomped around the room, as she knocked over a book. She looked back and saw the book's title, _Peter and Wendy_. Eliza opened the book, and saw a letter. A letter...for here

**I hope you guys liked it, prepare for more!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Secret Neverland

The letter was an old and parched paper, like something you would see in the 1900's. It's address was worn out; it said only 14, London, England. It read:

Dear Eliza,  
I am your grandmother, Jane Darling. You may know me, but by the time you'll find this, I won't be around anymore. You may be wondering why I'm writing a letter to you. Well, there's something you need to know. When a Darling girl turns 11, or 12, she knows she's about to grow up. When my mother, Wendy was your age, she went to Neverland. You would probably remember, ha, your mother even made a plan to tell you about Neverland when you were a baby. But remember, Neverland is REAL. If anyone tells you otherwise, they're lying and a damn idiot. You might even hear some knocks on your window tonight, so leave it open.

Your dearest grandmother,

Jane Moira Darling

"Neverland is real?" whispered Eliza. She heard footsteps, and her mother opened the door. "Honey, time to go to be...what are you reading? *gasp* Grandmother's letter." Mother looked ," It's fine, darling, go to sleep." She took one last gander, and closed the door. "Better open the window." whispered Eliza. She opened her window, and played her music box, one that she got from her mother, Wendy Moira Angela Darling. She sang;

_Silent night  
Holy might  
All is calm  
All is bright  
Round thy Virgin mother and child  
Holy infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace_


	3. Chapter 3: The Second Star to the Right

A light shone out front of Eliza's window, as well as a shadow. "I think she's here, Tink." The shadow and light crawled through the window, the shadow revealing into the hero of Neverland, Peter Pan. "You're right, Tink, there she is; Eliza. We should wake her up." The light flew around Eliza's room, and bumped into her dresser. Eliza woke up, yawning. "Who's that...AAAAHHH!"screamed Eliza! "Whoa!" Peter jumped up. "Who are you..*gasp*...you're...you're." Eliza stood amazed, with her mouth wide open and her nightgown draped down. "Hi, Eliza. I'm Peter." He bowed at Eliza. "You're Peter? Amazing! OOH, could you teach me how to fly?" Peter grinned. "Of course! Just close your eyes, and think happy thoughts. Tink?" Tinkerbell sighed and used her pixie dust to make Eliza fly. "Ok, open your eyes." Eliza gasped happily! "Peter, I'm flying, I'M FLYING!" Peter held her hand and sent her zooming across the room. "All right, here we go!" Peter, Eliza, and Tinkerbell went zooming out the window. They flew over London, around the great skyscrapers. "Wow," Peter said in exclaim," there's even more skyscrapers than last time."

"That's London!" Eliza laughed. "Ha, you're funny!" Peter said in reply. They flew closer together, and Eliza grabbed Peter's hand. Meanwhile, Tink grew furious, glowing red, and slapped Eliza's hand away. ((Peter, no!)) Tink jingled. "Sorry, Tinkerbell." Peter, Eliza, and Tink flew up and higher into the sky. "Look, it's the second star to the right!"

"That's right, second star to the right, straight on till morning! To Neverland!" Peter and Eliza flew up until no one could see them anymore.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eliza's brother, Jake, opened the door. "Eliza, what's going on...Oh no." The window was wide open.


	4. Chapter 4: The Island

**This scene contains some language. Viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

A few minutes later, Peter, Tinkerbell, and Eliza arrived in Neverland. "Wow, Neverland! It's so big!" Eliza said.  
"I know, but be careful; Hook's watching."  
"Hook's still alive?!" Peter took Eliza behind a cloud and told Tink to go back to the hideout. "Yes, come now, hide."

* * *

In the meantime, in Neverland Bay, there was a warship still on the water; the Jolly Roger. The ship was full of drunken voices singing the same song again and again and again.  
_A pirate's life for me  
Plundering and pillaging, for free  
Soon I'll die out on the sea  
Oh, a pirate's life for me!  
_Captain Hook sat there, furious, smoking his cigar. "Damn that Pan! Always tricking me! First this wretched hook, now killing my first mate! Oh, how can I find ways to **kill** that boy?!" Smee, his assistant came along with Hook's cup of brandy and hardtack. "Perhaps, Capitan, you could bomb him."  
NO TIME FOR THAT SMEE!" Just then, Hook's son came inside. "Father, is Peter Pan here? I want to SHOOT A CANNONBALL AT HIM!"  
"That's my son!" Hook cheered as he tapped him on his shoulder. "Now, go hang out with Smee, maybe he can be of some use.."  
A crew mate shouted loudly, "Pan's above deck! Pan's above deck!"  
"So, the codfish is scared. Come on, Hook, be a man!"  
Hook ran outside, fast as he could, redder than a pepper. "What are you waiting for, you bastards?! **SHOOT!**" Cannonballs went flying into the air, but Peter dodged them every time. "Oops! Guess you'll have to catch me later!" Peter grabbed Eliza, and they flew away. They escaped ever so slightly, but the captain only caught a glimpse of Eliza. "A Darling.." Hook grinned. ~

* * *

**Hope you liked it! More is coming! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: It's Magical!

Jake ran downstairs to tell Mother about the sight he had seen. "Mother, mother, ELIZA'S MISSING!" he yelled.  
"Honey, calm down!"  
"Mum, how can I calm down if my younger sister disappe-"  
Mother grabbed Jake by the arms and said with a grin, "Jake, darling, she's in Neverland."  
Jake's eyes opened wide.  
"What?"

* * *

_**Back in Neverland...**_

Peter and Eliza landed safely on the ground. "Whew, that was a rush Peter! Let's do that again!"  
"I'd rather not..." Peter said with a uneasy chuckle," in the meanwhile, let me show you the hideout."  
"Hideou-!" Eliza slipped and slid down the entrance to the hideout. She fell down in a chair to see the Lost Boys and Peter surrounding her, while she got out of the chair.

"Welcome to the Treehouse! These are the lost boys, well, I should say new lost boys; Birch, Mole, Wildcat, Finch and Brinch, Moose, Edward, Matthew, and the smallest, Hare." Peter introduced. "Hi!" the Lost Boys said in unison.  
Eliza smiled a wide grin. "So, Eliza, would you be our...mother?" Eliza threw her hands up in excitement! "Yes!" The Lost Boys cheered as they ran over to give Eliza a great big hug, and they celebrated with an adventure out in the woods. They walked out playing Follow the Leader"."Peter, did I ever tell you I could play the guitar?" "Well, no, Eliza, but...if you want to play, just imagine it." Behind them, Tinkerbell watched and smirked at Peter, then flew around, sprinkling magic dust. Suddenly, a guitar appeared in Eliza's hands. She started to sing and play a song.

_Look at the stars, growing one by one  
__Shining on their journey up above  
__Such a beautiful sight, you know..  
Have you ever seen such a supernova  
Galaxies up above  
I bet you've never been there  
Well let's try it for once!_

Everyone started floating up as they started to sing along with Eliza.

_S, I, N, G  
__S, I, N, G  
Sing a diddly-do-di-day  
L, O, V, E  
L, O, V, E  
We'll all go today!_

Peter and Eliza got closer to each other as they held hands and closed in for a kiss. It was the most magical thing Eliza experienced.

* * *

In the Jolly Roger, Captain Hook and Smee were discussing.  
"But, Capitain, when will we get her."  
"Tonight, Mr. Smee. I'm not letting her get away again.

* * *

**Ooh! Seems this is going deeper...more is coming soon! -4/4/14**


End file.
